Time Passes
by Misha
Summary: After years with him, each month without drags on forever.


Time Passes   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters of Days of Our Lives, they belong to NBC and a lot of other people with more money than me. I'm not making any money off this story, so please don't sue me. I'm just writing this for fun. 

_Author's Notes- I began this last Christmas because I was at my grandfather's house and I was bored, so I say at his computer and wrote. It's an angsty, reflective Christmas piece set in the distance future. It's from Chloe's PoV and it's definitely a Phloe fic. It's really sad though. I know it's Septemeber now, but... It's not really a Christmas fic, it's just set on Christmas day. You'll understand what I mean if you read it. Which I should let you go do, so enjoy!_

Rating- PG 

The kids were all here today. 

Except Nicholas, Sarah had the baby. It's a boy, they decided to name him after you, if it was okay with me. I said of course. What else could I say? 

_No, don't name him after your father because I miss him so much that even heari g his name tears my heart to pieces?_

I can imagine how he would have reacted to that one. 

He's so like you... You would have been proud of him and of the others. 

They've all grown up so much. 

Kelsey's twenty-five now and she's going to graduate from Law School soon. Can you imagine it, our baby girl a lawyer? 

Izzy's followed in my footsteps and now sings in the Opera. Her career is almost at the point mine was at thirty-five years ago before I walked away from it and it's almost like seeing what might of been, not that I regret giving it up to raise our family. 

Still, you know, I've always wondered what might have been. 

Anyway, enough of that, back to the kids. Duncan's taken over Titan now, just like you always wanted him too. He and Julia have set a date for next summer. 

We got married in the summer, remember? It was so beautiful and it seems so long ago. 

Do you realise that next summer it would have been forty-three years? It seems so hard to believe that it was so long ago that I walked up the aisle on Craig's arm and became your bride. We were so young... 

At least that's what it feels like now, but then again I feel very old now. I turned sixty-seven a few months ago, it seems so weird to admit that. That I've gotten old, but... 

That's enough of that, back to the children. We did a good job, Phillip, we produced five beautiful, intelligent, strong children who all know what they want to do with their lives and how to do it. Sometimes it surprise me how grown up they are. 

It seems like yesterday that I was pregnant with Tasha, but she'll be forty next week. New Years Eve, do you remember that year? 

I don't think that's a party that any of us ever forget. I thought Belle was going to faint when the elevator got stuck on our way up to your father's party at the Grille and I went into labour. Would you have ever imagined that she, Shawn, Mimi, and Jason w ould have had to deliver our first born after the six of us got stuck in an elevator? 

Thank God for Jason, he was the only one that actually knew what he was doing. He's gone now too, you know. He never recovered from loosing Mimi. 

Everyone's gone. Belle's been gone for years now. 

It's been thirty-two years since she died giving birth to Jayne and it still seems so hard to believe. Belle of the beautiful smile and the perky personality is gone forever. 

But, it seems even harder to believe that you're gone, even though it's been a year... One year without you, after fifty with you. 

We were so young and no one believed it would last, remember? Every kept on saying that it was puppy love and that it would fade, well, I guess we proved them wrong. 

Because fifty years later we were still as in love as ever, weren't we? In fact, I think I loved you more each day. We were lucky, weren't we? 

We had fifty-one years together before you died, forty-two of them as man and wife, five beautiful children, and a lifetime full of happy memories. 

We also had great friends. I miss them, you know. 

Especially Belle, even though she's been gone the longest. Maybe, because she really was the best friend I ever had. Even though Mimi and Abby came close, it was never quite the same. Belle and I, we were truly best friends forever. 

But you should understand, you and Shawn were friends until the end. You were more than that. You may have been uncle and nephew in blood, but in reality you were brothers. 

We were all a family. You and me, Shawn and Belle, Abby and Brady, Mimi and Jason. We were bonded together through those years and formed friendships that never died. They were eternal. 

In fact, they still last even now, when I'm the only one left. I'll always have the memories of those years when we bonded together , when we shared so much. 

The memories are comforting. You guys were my support system, the family I was denied growing up. And even though you're gone, I know that you'll always be with me. 

Besides, I'll join you soon. I know that. I know that the time is coming for me to join you. 

And that doesn't bother me. I've lived my life. I had a career to be proud of, I raised five beautiful children, I had friendships that lasted lifetime, I had a wonderfully happy marriage. I lived my life to the fullest that I could and that's saying a lot. 

So when the time comes for me to go, I'll go with no worries. 

But until then, I'll be thinking about you. And no holiday, no special occasion will ever be the same. Because while I'm still here, my heart is gone. 

My heart is with you, just like it has been for the last fifty-two years. Always and Forever. 

The End


End file.
